


Broken

by Universe4200



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst loves her little bro, Connie loves her friend, Garnet loves her tiny boy, Greg loves his son, Ouch, Pain, Pearl loves her baby, Steven breaks a bone, broken arm, caring guardians, poor baby, poor steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe4200/pseuds/Universe4200
Summary: Steven breaks his arm during a mission while with Connie and Garnet.





	1. Chapter 1

Steven groaned as soon as his face had made contact with the cold hard ground of the kindergarten. The first thing he heard after he regained his senses was Connie yelling his name followed by the sound of someone running towards him. 

Steven felt hands on him, touching his aching body. "Ouchhh" Steven whimpered when they touched a particularly sore part on his arm. 

They flipped him from his stomach onto his back. He opened his eyes into slits and saw Connie's face laced with worry. She cupped his pudgy cheeks. 

"C-Connie?" Steven gasped out. 

"Shhh, its okay. Save your breath" Connie said. 

Connie glanced behind her to see garnet bubbling the gem which had hurt Steven. Once she transported the gem, she immediately walked to where connie sat next to Steven. 

"Is he okay?" Garnet asked as soon as she was close enough. 

Connie glanced back down at Steven. 

"He looks pretty bad" Connie said scanning over the boys injuries. 

"It's okay, I'm okay" Steven said as he attempted to push himself into a sitting position, only to yelp in pain and fall flat on his back, grimacing in pain. 

Connie bit her lip, worried for her friend and wrapped her arms around Steven's body and lifted him as if he weighed nothing to her. She pushed herself into a standing position, holding Steven bridal style. Sword fighting was really helping her gain muscles and upper body strength which was good when it came to moments like this.

Garnet watched on as Connie picked Steven up and Steven weakly wrapped his uninjured arm around her shoulder, gripping her shirt in his fisted hand. Connie held Steven even closer to her as he turned to Garnet. 

Garnet looked over Stevens appearance and decided they should probably get back to the temple house. Garnet and Connie walked to the warp pad and warped back to the beach house. 

Once inside the familiar space, Connie carried Steven over to the couch while Garnet went to get the first aid kit. Connie slid Steven's sandals off his feet and let them fall to the ground beside her. 

"This might hurt, but I have to get your shirt off" Connie told Steven. 

Steven bit his lip and nodded slightly. Connie lifted the hem of the shirt and helped Steven sit up using her other hand. 

"Try and reach for the sky" Connie said. 

Steven raised one hand but the other stayed laid on his stomach. 

"The other hand too, Steven" Connie said. 

"I can't move it" Steven admitted. 

"Does it hurt too much?" Connie asked, worried. 

"Yeah" Steven said. 

"Okay" Connie said as she continued to raise the shirt. 

She got the shirt over one arm and then the head next. Then she laid him back down and grabbed his injured arm and slid it out of the shirt. But as she did this Steven yelped in pain, alarming Connie.

“I’m sorry Steven!” Connie said, letting the shirt float down to the ground where the sandals fell. 

Connie inspected the damage inflicted on Steven’s torso and arms.

There where various cuts and bruises ranging in different sizes and lengths. She inspected his injured arm too and noticed how it seemed like a bone was sticking out where it shouldn’t be, starting to look dis-colored.

Garnet showed up next to Connie and put the first aid on the couch beside Steven.

“His arm looks broken,” Connie said.

“Do you think maybe your mother could bandage up his arm? In my foreseeable future possibilities, Steven won’t be able to use his own healing spit to heal himself,” Garnet stated.

Connie nodded. “Yeah, let me give her a call real quick. Will you stay here with Steven?”

Garnet nodded and knelt on the ground next to Steven, taking his uninjured hand in hers.

“Hey cutie pie,” Garnet said bringing Steven’s hand to her cheek and rubbing it.

“Garnet, my arm really hurts” Steven whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

“Shhhh Steven, it’s okay. Do you trust me?” Garnet asked.

Steven nodded.

“Well if you trust me, then you’ll trust my word that soon you won’t feel any pain at all.”

Steven whimpered, trying to lean more into Garnet. Garnet moved closer so that he could cuddle up to her.

Connie walked out onto the deck to make the call to her mother, so she wouldn't disturb Steven who was obviously in a lot of pain. She knows what it feels like to break a bone, she did when she was younger, she remembers the searing pain that came with a broken limb, and it wasn’t pleasant whatsoever.


	2. Car ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg gives Garnet, Connie, and Steven a ride to the hospital so that Dr. Maheswaran can fix his arm. Greg is a little shook, but that's what comes with being a parent of a kid.

Connie had finished her call with her mother who had sternly advised her to bring Steven in to the hospital, and to make sure Greg was with them so that he could fill in the proper paperwork. She was on call right now until midnight that night. So Connie went back inside to let Garnet and Steven know so that they could head off to Greg’s car wash. 

Connie stopped in her tracks when she walked through the door. Steven was weeping in Garnet’s shoulders, in pain. She fisted her hands and gulped, holding back her own tears that threatened to spill. She hated seeing her best friend in such pain.

“Garnet, we have to get Greg to drive us to the hospital that my mom works at. She can fix his arm up by putting it in a cast and making sure that it heals correctly.”

Garnet nodded in understanding. She scooped Steven up, wincing at his pained yelp.

“Alright, lets get heading out,” Garnet said before swiftly walking towards the front door.

Connie held open the door so that Garnet could get through without having to jostle Steven too much. Together Garnet and Connie quickly walked through town to get to the car wash.

They made it there in a record amount of time with a few screams of pain every here and there from Steven.

Greg was in usual spot in his folding chair next to his van waiting for potential customers to show up. He looked carefree and happy until he turned to sound of Connie yelling his name. When he turned his head and saw Connie and Garnet coming towards him, Garnet carrying a very injured looking Steven, his smile vanished immediately.

“Steven!” Greg yelled.

He got up so fast the chair went flying backwards behind him from the sheer force of Greg getting up and running towards them.

“What happened to my son!?” Greg demanded.

“He got injured in battle with a corrupted gem,” Garnet said.

“I’m pretty positive that his arm is broken and I called my mom since she works at the hospital in the next town over and she said for you to take him so she can check it out and put him in a cast if it was indeed broken,” Connie filled in.

Greg gently placed a hand on Steven’s cheek, examining his arm without touching it. It totally looked broken to Greg.

Greg was feeling so many mixed emotions in that moment. He felt bad for his son hurting so much, he could tell, the kids eyes were red and swollen from crying so much. He felt hurt and betrayed that Garnet hadn’t protected his son better. He felt worried, as a parent, his son having his first broken bone. He felt conflicted, wanting his son to stop going on missions, especially such dangerous ones. He wanted to take his sons hurt and pain away himself.

He knew he had to act quick if he wanted his son to start feeling better as soon as possible. 

“Get in the van, I’m getting us to the hospital right now, not a second to lose, let’s go,” growled Greg.

He whipped out his van keys from his jean cut off shorts and quickly booked it towards the van, Connie and Garnet following closely behind him. He opened the back doors so that Garnet could get in with Steven.

Once Garnet was in the back of the van, Greg shut the doors.

“Connie, get in the front passengers side,” demanded Greg as he ran around to the drivers side.

Connie did as she was told, got in the van and buckled up.

Greg hopped in the drivers side, shoved the keys in the ignition and turned them making the old ancient van roar to life.

“Garnet, are you and Steven situated back there?” Greg asked as he moved his mirrors.

“Yupp” came Garnet’s voice.

With that, Greg took off towards the next town and to the hospital.

The drive was fifteen minutes, it would have been twenty five but he kind of sped, breaking some of the driving limits. He didn’t care though, as long as he got Steven to the hospital safely.

“How come Steven can’t heal himself?” Greg asked as they neared the hospital, genuinely curious.

“His healing spit only works on others, not himself” Garnet explained from the back.

Connie looked in the back part of the van to see Steven laying across Garnet’s lap, held in her grip securely to keep him safe but not hard enough to hurt him any further.

Greg pressed down on the gas a bit more as they neared the hospital even more.

Soon they were in the parking lot and Greg swung his van into the closest parking spot nearest to the hospital entrance as he could.

Once the van was in park, Greg was ripping the keys out of the ignition and getting out, running to the back of the van for Garnet to get out.

Connie jumped out as fast as she could too.

Greg opened the back doors, allowing an exit for Garnet and shut the doors once she was out. The three of them rushed to the entrance and in through the big sliding doors. Once in the hospital they spotted Dr. Maheswaran at the receptions desk.

As soon as Dr. Maheswaran noticed them she grabbed the wheelchair that was next to her and wheeled it to them. Garnet gently placed Steven down in the seat of the wheelchair.

Dr. Maheswaran shoved a clipboard of papers and a pen in Greg’s arms.

“Fill these out while I bring him to a room to give him a quick look over,” she order gently.

“Wait. I don’t wanna go alone. I’ve never….I’ve never been in a hospital before like this. I’m scared” Steven admitted.

“Mom, can I come in with you, to give Steven support?”

“Yes, come on. We must not waste any more time. Greg I will be back out shortly. You and Garnet wait out here until I’ve finished. Fill out as much as you can on the paperwork before I get back out here. You can sit over there and wait for me” Dr. Maheswaran said pointing to a small waiting room before wheeling Steven through some doors and down a couple hallways with Connie following close by, holding Steven’s uninjured hand.

Greg and Garnet went over to the small waiting room which consisted of some chairs, a bench, a couple tables with a few kids books on them, a rack of randomly assorted magazines, and a small brown chest of toys for children to keep them occupied.

Greg sat down with a huff and started writing all the information he knew on the paper with shakey hands.

Garnet sat in a chair next to Greg and noticed how much he was shaking. She placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“I know you’re shaken Greg, but please calm down. Don’t give yourself a heart attack, it won’t help the situation.”

Greg nodded and tried his best to calm his fast beating heart as he continued to write down information on the papers.


	3. Casted up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven gets his arm casted. Sorry if it doesn't sound accurate, I've never in my life broke a bone. So I don't know what the pain feels like of breaking a bone, I don't know how casts are put on, or what colors you can even get your cast in. Sorry if it isn't a good chapter, I tried

Greg eventually finished filling everything he could in the packet. Steven didn’t have a normal birth that a human had, so some things couldn't be filled out. But everything that Greg knew of was filled in.

After a few minutes of waiting after having filled out all that he could, Connie’s mother, Dr. Maheswaran came out behind closed doors as promised.

Greg stood to meet her halfway and handed her the papers.

“What ever I left blank I could not physically put in because as you know, Steven is half human, half gem, so his growing up life was a bit weirder than other kids his age would be,” explained Greg.

“Like where it asks for the hospital he was birthed at, he was born in the back of my van. And his shoots growing up, he didn’t get any of those because he’s never been to a hospital before today and since he’s a gem he’s never gotten anything other than a cold” Greg continued.

Priyanka held her hand out for the papers.

“I kind of figured his papers would be a bit different, but it’s fine. Thank you for filling this out so quickly. So I’m going to be putting his arm in a cast, right now Connie is in with him and they are picking colors for his cast to be. I’m going to be doing the casting by myself, and I don’t know if you want to change his primary doctor after this but I put down that I was his primary doctor so that I could bandage him back up. Steven mentioned something about the gems not trusting any other doctors to not experiment on him and his gem.”

Greg shook her hand.

“I actually would feel way more comfortable with it if you were his primary doctor. I’ve always felt the same way as the gems. I always thought all other doctors would take advantage of him and perform experiments on him and his body. So I would be very thankful if you could continue to be his doctor.”

Priyanka nodded.

“I will, I don’t mind. To be honest I too feel like something bad would happen if the other doctors knew of some of his abilities,” Priyanka muttered.

“Anyways, I best get going back to the kids. It won’t take very long if they already have the color of the cast picked out. So I’ll be out with them both in a bit. Stay out here and try and calm down. Steven is doing pretty fine for his first broken bone,” Priyanka reassured Greg.

Greg nodded and sat back down in the chair next to Garnet.

“He’s going to be fine” Garnet said.

“While he has his arm in a cast, I don’t want him doing any more missions,” Greg told Garnet.

Garnet nodded in understanding, she too didn’t like the idea of Steven going on missions and fighting monsters without both of his hands free of any damage.

Together Garnet and Greg waited for a half hour before Priyanka, Connie, and Steven emerged from the closed doors, stepping into the waiting room.

“Oh Schtu-ball!” Greg called out, rising from his seat, running to Steven and hugging his son, careful of his newly casted arm.

Steven hugged Greg back.

“Dad look, my cast is awesome!” Steven yelped, holding his casted arm up in front of Greg.

Greg smiled, Steven had chosen rainbow.

“That’s the most perfect color, and it suits you kiddo,” Greg said placing a kiss on Steven’s forehead.

“Steven seemed to be pretty cut up on his torso, so I bandaged those cuts up. There wasn’t anything I could do for the bruises though,” Priyanka told Greg.

Greg thanked Priyanka for fixing his son up for him.

“Mr. Universe? Garnet? Do you think it would be okay if I stayed the night at the beach house tonight?” I already asked my mom, and she said yes as long as it was okay with you guys,” Connie said looking at both Garnet and Greg.

“I don’t mind, do you Garnet?” Greg asked.

“Yes, you may stay the night,” Garnet told Connie with a small smile.

Connie pumped her fist in the air and jumped slightly as she hissed out a “yesss.”

Priyanka chuckled and showed Greg where he could sign Steven out.

Greg sighed Steven out and Connie hugged her mother goodbye and thanked her for allowing to stay with Steven tonight.

“It’s fine. I’ll pick you up tomorrow around 2:30 PM before I have to go in for my next shift,” Priyanka told her daughter with a hug.

“Thanks mom,” Connie said.

“Bye” Priyanka called out to Connie, Steven, Garnet, and Greg.

“Bye!” they all called out before walking out the front doors of the hospital.


End file.
